


Gospel Truth

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: You finally break Tommy after showing your true colors.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Gospel Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been inactive on here for months, but I’ve still been writing on my tumblr blog of the same username, it always seemed to slip my mind to post fics on here as well.

When you woke up this morning it was freezing, it gave you a good boost to get out of bed and get on with your morning routine before heading out to work. You couldn’t wait to speak to Thomas about what had occurred last night, you weren’t there to witness the commotion but your daughter had vented to you about it, tears falling out of her big beautiful eyes that she inherited from you, she could hardly get any words out because she was so upset, her father had embarrassed her in front of a very important man that could be of importance to her future, one that even though had a clean record, was known to be respectful and trustworthy, Tommy just didn’t trust around his only child.

It took everything in you to not go up to his room and give him a good chewing out for doing what he promised you he wouldn’t do. But the house of full of guests wardering about, surely one of them would be nosey enough to put their ear up against the door to listen in, and last thing your baby girl neeeded was more embarrassment, so you decided to leave it alone…for the time being. Today was a big day, Selena would be leaving for university this afternoon so you and Tommy would be sending her on her way at the train station, but before all of that you both headed to work, he had left an hour before you did, you were also early so the office was empty except for the both of you, perfect, no one around to listen to you two bicker.

Your footsteps could be heard all the way in his office, he for some reason recognized your footsteps, “it has a certain rhythm” he once told you, you never understood that, it didn’t sound any different from any other woman, but he insisted that it was different, he just knew you way too well to misktake it for anyone else’s. It was unusual but it was him, he sighed and gulped down the rest of his whiskey before straightening up in his seat, preparing for your wrath he already knew was coming. As you entered the room he was hit in the face by a whisk of air caused by the swing of the door, your glare making him feel colder, the only other women that he ever intimidated by was his mother and Polly, then came you.

You were fourteen years old but had a mouth on you like a grown man, always prepared for a debate, a fight and had enough stamina to outrun any authoritative figure that tried to chase you down. It would be cliche to say that you were different from any other girl Tommy has ever met but it was the truth, besides your bold and brass personality, you were also the only girl Tommy knew who was being raised by a single father, your mum passing on when you were only eight years old, your dad taught you how to defend yourself from a very early age, knowing all too well how boys and men would try to take advantage of a beautiful young lady like yourself. Your relationship with your dad was one that he was jealous of, his own father being a coward and walking out on his own family not too long ago, but here you were with one that could’ve easily given up, and abandon you like most of them did, not wanting to be bothered with a child all by themselves, or remarrying just for someone to keep up with the house, but he didn’t do that either, he loved your mother too damn much to move on, he had all he needed with you, it was you two against the world, and Tom only wished that his own pop valued him and his siblings the same way.

Your personality from who were as child to today never changed, when you wanted to get your point across you’d do it loudly and dramatically, how else would these stubborn men listen to you. You walked into his office and closed the door with your foot, marching to one of the chairs in front of his desk, as you sit down you move your collar down and expose your neck a little, just enough to show him your trophy from the night before, something that you liked to do to taunt him, the faint bruise on your neck caused by an admirer that you invited up to you bedroom late last night, making sure to sneak him out quickly after you were done with him. He balled up a fist then unclenched it and let out a heavy sigh.

“Why do you insist on pissing me off?”

“Why do you insist on breaking your promises?”

“If this is about last n-“

“Of course it is, you told me that you wouldn’t do this Thomas, I’m holding out my end of the deal and I expect you to do the same”

“Oh, right, you are doing that aren’t you? Fucking a different simp every other night in my house”

“Oh fuck off, like you don’t have women who warm your bed every night, I deserve a good fuck as well”

“YN”

He says your name in a warning tone, he knows how easy it is for you to push his buttons and he hates himself for always falling into your trap and making himself look crazy. But that’s what you always did to him, you make him fucking insane, because he never fully had you, and you never fully gave your heart to him, your deepest secrets he had to learn from the grapevine, meanwhile he was spilling it all out for you, he’s done every he could think of to get you to understand how deep his love ran for you, he’s sacrificed, stole, lied and killed for you, one time right in front of you. Even after all of that, you still didn’t fully commit to him emotionally, sure you married him, but it still wasn’t enough, he didn’t feel anything on your end, now he understood how Lizzie and so many other of his “girlfriends” he had felt, to be willing to give anything just for a “I love you” but only getting crumbs in return.

“Look, as I said, I’m holding up my end of the deal, I agreed to move back in here for as long as you pay for Selena’s education, which is fucking insane”

“What’s so insane about it Yn? We both know that she isn’t mine”

“Thomas!”

“Well she isn’t, not biologically at least…listen to me, look I don’t mean to sound so cold alright, I love Selena like she was mine, hell I adopted her didn’t I? Gave her my last name, but…I”

“Wow, you’re so sad, the big tough Thomas Shelby having the nerve to call other men simps when he’s the biggest one of them all, too blind to see that I’ve been using you for security all these years, I mean men hell, might as well take advantage right, it’s not like you were getting the hint, you took me in when I was already seven months pregnant with another mans baby, a man you knew you couldn’t compete with because he had something you didn’t, and that was me, I actually had some feelings for the poor bastard and you couldn’t handle that, it tore you up didn’t it? That I was having his baby and not yours, that we were so close to getting married…well luckily for you he died in that club fire, then you had a chance to swoop me in, not that I could put up much of a fight, I was twenty one with no man to help me raise my child, you were my meal ticket Tom, my simpy little meal ticket-“

You cut yourself off when all of a sudden he pulled out his gun and shot it into the ceiling, his eyes were wide and dark, the dark circles under them making him look more like a mad man, for the first time in all your years of knowing him you were afraid of him, you had finally broke him after slowly chipping away at his heart, your rant breaking it apart completely, he felt nothing but anger and betrayal, you’ve played with him for too long, and now…well that hole in the ceiling tells you all you need to know. He lowers the gun and walks closer to you, you back away as far as you can only for him to grab your arm, pulling you up against his chest.

“Tommy, please”

“You’re begging, since when do you beg, that’s for dogs remember?”

“I’m- I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean it”

“Course you did, because it’s true, you played me like an instrument and I let you…because I love you”

“Y-you didn’t deserve it”

“I didn’t get what I deserved I got what I took, I took whatever I could get from you”

You reach over to take the gun from him and put the safety on, not trusting him with it for the moment, he’s breathing hard and beginning to sweat around his forehead, you wipe it away before kissing it, he melted at your comfort, even if it was your way of taming the beast he was being right now, your kisses and caresses were always warm.

There was a knock on the door that startled you out of the moment, you straightened him out before shoving his gun in your purse

“Come in”

The door opens to Selena walking in with a big smile on her face, she’s wear her brand new dress she purchased yesterday just for this day, wanting to make a good impression on the new people she would meet at school.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something, but I was just coming by to pick up my last check”

You smiled at her and walked over to his desk to pick up her check that you knew was already written out and signed, he had it prepared for her every Friday.

“Here you go baby, we’re gonna miss you here, especially your dad, you’re the best assistant he’s ever had and will ever get”

“Oh, I know”

She gives him a wink earning her a chuckle from, he reaches out to give her a big hug, the two of them being just as close as you were with your own dad, the both of you never told her about his adoption of her, and you’re not sure you ever would, maybe one day she’ll find out on her own, either way it wouldn’t change their relationship, she’s the only father she’s ever known.

“Okay, I just finished packing, I still have some things to do before I leave, I’ll meet you at Esmeralda’s Place for lunch and then we can head on to the train station, sound like a plan?”

“Sure, darling, it’s a plan”

He gives her a kiss on the cheek before she excitedly leaves the office with her check that would end up leaving her even more in glee once she see’s that he’d given her a three hundred pound bonus, he’s too good to her, always giving her more than you’ve ever asked of him, it made your guilt tear your heart and stomach apart, you would have to spend an extra half hour in church on Sunday begging for forgiveness.

At the moment you didn’t have anything to say, deciding to leave things where they were you went to leave, but not before he spoken up.

“We’re not done here YN, cancel your plans for tonight, we have a lot to talk about”

And by talk he means have dinner and then fuck, it’s how you settled almost all of your issues with each other, so his threatning tone had no effect on you.

“Of course Tommy, whatever you say”

You go to give him a soft peck on the cheek then leave to head to your own office, luckily Polly was just coming in, the awkwardness finally exiting the office building.

“Morning Aunt Polly”

“Morning honey…everything alright?”

“Fine, Selena going away is just making me a bit depressed is all, she grew up too fast”

“Yeah she did, don’t worry darling you’ll see each other again before you know it”

She pats your shoulder and walks to her office, you were glad that a tear that was about to fall from your eyes dropped after she walked away, the last thing you wanted to do was keep her from her work over the count of your emotions, you would need to toughen up a little more now, and keep your guard up more often, Tommy was no longer manipulable.


End file.
